A certain delivery service!
by Zm93
Summary: Mostly fluff stories about making deliveries and such


CHAPTER 1

"Such misfortune"

Touma said with a sigh after spending another day at school with Miss Komoe,his homeroom teacher forcing the students to stay in class late who had failed to show progress in esper development.

That is,just him and his two other friends collectivey known as the idiot trio.

It was going to be evening soon.

He also remembered that he had left Index at his dorm room without food all this time.

_'She would chomp my head off for sure this time!'_he thought with dread.

He nervously climbed up the stairs in his dorm,carrying a bag filled with instant ramen just bought from the convenience store which was all the poor boy could afford for now.

He reached his floor and his eyes widened on seeing the front door of his room wide open.

'_Did someone break in?'he thought'Oh no...Index!'_

He rushed to the front door and saw Index...snacking on something?!

He was momentarily puzzled before seeing another girl about Index's age next to her.

Short brown hair with a big red bow and wearing a simple dark blue dress.

She also was holding a broom for some reason.

She turned to him looking surprised but quickly formed a smile and fully turned to face him.

"Good evening sir!"she said politely and bowed"I came here to make a delivery from Miss..."

She pulled out a brown notebook from her pocket and turned the pages with a confused expression on her face.

"...Aisa Himegami. Right!"

Touma turned back to Index who was blissfully chomping on meat she pulled out a pot.

'_At least she is not inking her teeth into my head again. I'm saved!'_

The red bowed girl offered him a pen.

"Sign here sir!"

She said while pointing at a spot on her notebook page.

He looked at it for a moment before signing.

"You don't use electronic pads for this?how old fashioned"he commented.

She snatched back her notebook and pen while looking at him annoyed by his remark.

"How rude!"Touma flinched at her tone while she checked his signature"It is a perfectly legal form of business"

He just raised his hands in defence.

"I wasn't making fun of you,I swear."

He had a long day and didn't want to have more trouble with girls due to his bad luck.

"Humph!"

She put the notebook back into her pocket and pulled out a business card.

"If you need to make a delivery,give me a call."she said.

Touma read the card

"Kiki's delivery service"

He also noted that it had the address of a bakery and only had landline number but no cell phone number.

_'That's odd. Pretty much everyone in Academy city at least has a cell phone'_he thought.

She turned towards Index and smiled.

"It was pleasure to meet you Miss Index."

Index turned away from her food and was practically gleaming with happiness.

"May God grant all his blessings on you Kiki!"

Idex turned towards the bed

"And you too Gigi!"

Touma heard a meow and saw a black cat sitting on the bed next to Sphinx.

"You bring your cat at work?!"Touma asked incredulously.

"Gigi is my companion and my friend."Kiki replied firmly.

'_She must really like cats'_

"Lets go Gigi.."she said and the black cat meowed and came to her.

She lifted her cat up put it on her shoulder.

She bids him farewell and walks out the door with her broom in hand.

Touma was about to close the door before noticing her climbing up the stairs instead of down.

"There is a way to the roof right?"she called out to him.

"Wait!Why are you going to the roof"he said with confusion but she had gone upstairs.

"She's a witch."Index said behind him and he turned his attention towards her.

"She needs some space to take flight."

Now he was bewildered by this.

"What are you going on about?"he said.

Fearing that girl might do something rash,he ran after her with Index following him.

On reaching the rooftop he saw the girl putting her broom under her legs.

"Let's go!"she said aloud and a gust of wind formed around her as she lifed off the ground with her cat in tow.

"Whoa!She uses magic?But my Imagine breaker didn't to it at all."

But his attention then turns towards something behind him releasing a dangerous aura.

"Touma...you left me here all day without food."

His fear returned with full force.

"Please have mercy!"

**A/N : A Raildex and Kiki's Delivery Service crossover.**

**Mostly fluff.**


End file.
